Paul's Revelation Operetta
The Ballads of Paul is a collaboration of all the songs by Love Händel in the episode "Delivery of Destiny". Instead of having every song with its own page, they shall all be put into one. Lyrics A new stanza signifies a new "song". You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart He keeps two hands firmly on the wheel At ten and two or nine and three He signals when he's changing lanes He's adjusting mirrors so he can see He's driving safe (He's a safe driver) He's driving safe (He's a safe driver) He's driving safe (He's a safe driver) He's driving safe (He's a safe driver) He's on his way, Yeah, yeah, he's on his way There's a dweeb in the crosswalk Good thing we stopped in time He's into his computers Yeah, he's into sci-fi He's into sci-fi! Speculative fiction is such an addiction! Speculative fiction! We're going to the City Hall next to the Danville Mall! Kitty in a box, kitty in a box Almost as cool as a genie in a box! He's not sure that he's totally fulfilled as a delivery guy (He's not sure) There's a whole world of things to do out there! Look at those kids- We're hungry and we wanna eat! We're hungry and we wanna eat! We're hungry and we wanna eat! We'll take that to go, with extra dipping sauce (honey barbeque!) We just climbed up 65 flights! Sliding down a tube, yeah! Sliding down a tube! Sliding, sliding down a tube! A platypus in a fedora! In a weird looking building! Hey you know that guy! It took you long enough! Seven minutes! Sign on the bottom! Its the regulation box! Here's our card! Paul's on his way to deliver some tools to a platypus in a fedora! He's on his way! He's gotta save the day! He's only got seven minutes! Wishes he had more-a! He's on his way and we're singing what he's doing! So it looks like we might have a new career before us! He's on his way! I guess we are, too! From a pop-metal band to a rockin' Greek chorus! Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Swampy Marsh *Martin Olson *Robert F. Hughes *Michael Culross, Jr. *Kaz Prapuolenis *Kim Roberson BMI Work #15188892 (He's Driving Safe); #15188897 (He's Not Sure); #15188893 (He's on His Way); #15188894 (Sci Fi Speculative); #15188895 (Going to City Hall); #15188896 (Kitty in a Box); #15188901 (Paul's Revelation Operetta); #15188899 (We Wanna Eat); #15188900 (Sliding Down a Tube) Notes A Greek Chorus, as defined by Wikipedia, is "a homogeneous, non-individualised group of performers in the plays of classical Greece, who comment with a collective voice on the dramatic action." This lyric explains how each band member sings as one voice, rather than the previous portion of the ballad where Major Monogram talks and Love Händel repeats his words in harmony. Also, this line may be trying to compare Paul's call to save Perry the Platypus as heroic, or in the footsteps of the mythical Heroes of Ancient Greece. Background Information *The melody from the verse "We're hungry and we wanna eat!" is reused later in Be a Squirrel. See also *Love Händel *Paul the Delivery Guy *Danny *Swampy *List of songs Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Love Händel Category:Songs sung by Jaret Reddick